The present invention relates to ceramic mixture for manufacturing ceramic articles.
Oxide ceramics are known which are based on pure oxides with addition of organic binders and plasticizers. Articles produced from the oxide ceramics do not have metal-like appearance and are expensive.
Metal ceramics are also known which are powders of metal sintered in accordance with ceramic technology. Articles produced from metal ceramics do not have sufficient chemical resistance.
Common ceramics do not have metal-like appearance and structure and they do not accept polishing. Thereby angobe and glaze are utilized for improving the surface of articles.
Ferrites are manufactured from masses which contain iron oxide with addition of oxides of zinc, manganese, nickel, cobalt, magnesium with organic binders. Articles are sintered in reducing medium. They have a form of spinel, are magnetic, do not have metal-like structure, are very expensive and not sufficiently resistant in corrosive media.
A ceramic mass is known which includes iron ore and is utilized for manufacturing ceramic articles to be used in aggressive media. The known mass is desribed in USSR inventor's certificate No. 292924 and contains (in % weight):
clay binder--38-79, PA1 fireclay binder--20-50, and PA1 iron ore expressed as Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 --1-12 PA1 clay binder--10-64 PA1 iron ore--36-90. PA1 clay--1-64 PA1 ore selected from the group consisting of iron ore and manganese ore--30-98; and PA1 at least one metal oxide--0.1-12.
Iron ore in the mass contributes to increase of thermal stability and density of the articles.
A mass is further known from the USSR inventor's certificate No. 336 297 which is utilized for producing chemically resistant articles and contains (in % weight):
This mass (mixture) allows obtaining of highly dense stone-ceramic, porcelain-like and extraordinary dense articles with improved thermal conductivity. The above mentioned masses also possess some disadvantages.